Parent to the Young and the Circle is Complete
by Cadao
Summary: Rose learns about the Doctor's mother in a way she did not intend: through her own memories. WARNING: abortion issues X9th doctorX
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Did not make, do not own, am not making money off of Doctor Who or related charactors. They all belong to BBC.

Authors Note: I was just trying to answer why the Doctor wouldn't do domestic and this came out. It was meant to be funny, but...the charactors had other plans.

The Doctor was so human and so alien. Rose didn't understand why he hated humans so much; if he hadn't told her he was not human then she would of pegged him as such. He cried when hurt; he laughed when amused or tickled; he ate normal, every day food. But he was with-drawn too, with a look of anger or deep hurt in his eyes when ever he wasn't looking at her or, sometimes but rarely, Jack. And it wasn't this that made him seem unhuman. Many men refused to talk about what was bothering them. Even more flatly stated nothing was wrong.

What made him alien were things she found out by accident or chance. Like when, just a few hours ago to excape beheading on the planet Whatever-it-was, she pressed her ear against his chest in an atempt to make room for Jack in a closet. She had heard and felt two heartbeats; not exactly normal. Then this morning she caught him up at four in the morning fiddling with the Tardis. Asked why he was up, he told her, "I only need two or three hours of sleep every two days."

He was hard to figure. Sometimes he acted like a regular joe - then said some remark about how stupid or primitive humans were and they should all keep to themselves before they really damaged the universe.

She snuggled into a chair and mused to herself. He was happiest on Earth, no doubt there. But it was like he was looking for something or someone, and he was so disapointed when he did not find whatever it was he was looking for. At first Rose thought perhaps he was looking for other Time Lords before realizing that was completely stupid. Jack noticed it too, and the two humans had talked about it long into many nights.

What was he looking for? Couldn't possibly be a person; humans didn't live nearly as long as the time-frame the three had stretched. An object maybe, but why? The Doctor told them himself everything he needed was on the Tardis.

Rose hung her head back, stairing at the cieling dispationtly. Maybe she should ask him what he was lurking for.

"Rose?" The Doctor's voice carried into the room, bright and cheerful. "Want to see a creature made of lava save a forest?"

"What!" Rose's head snapped back, and she made eye-contact with the Doctor. He grinned at her. "A lava animal?"

"Yup."

"Saving a forest?"

"Yep."

"Count me in!" She hopped off her chair and into the arms of Jack.

"Why hi." He smirked. "If you wanted a kiss you could of just asked."

"Let go of me." Rose mocked glared at him. He planted a firm kiss on her cheak.

"Oi!" The Doctor broked in. Jack let go of Rose.

"Sorry, good Dcotor, didn't see you." Jack's smile could of lit up the room if it had been a cave.

The Doctor strode purposedly across the room and took Rose's hand. With a pretend glare he stalked out, pulling Rose behind him.

"Hey!" Jack protested, running after them.

The Lava Creature that saved a forest was interesting, but it didn't stop the thoughts in Rose's head. She wanted to know what they where looking for, darn it. Maybe it was a person. Or an animal. An artifact that he wishes would turn up...Rose noticed the Doctor gazing at her.

"What?" She inquired.

"Whats wrong?" He had that intense worried and want to help look on him.

"Nothing." Rose shrugged. The Doctor glared at her. She flinched. That glare always made her surender. "Everytime we go to Earth you look for something. I mean, at first I thought you where looking for ... others." She looked away, ashamed for bringing this pain up in his face.

"I am looking." He said softly, the creature that was using itself as a dam completely forgotten.

"For what?" She looked up into his blue eyes, her brown ones large and innocent.

"My mother." He stated simply. Everything but his eyes remained stoney. Pain flickered, then he was back to normal. "Have no idea who she is. All I know she's human."

"You don't know what time or anything?" Rose asked.

"No."

That would explain it. He was looking in as many places as possible.

"I know she's from the area that's England in your time." The Doctor gazed off into the lava river. "I know she met my father when she was seventeen."

Rose sundenly got an uncomfortable knot in her stomach. "What was your father's name?" She wondered.

"Him? A long name you-"

"won't be able to pronouce." Rose finished while rolling her eyes. The Doctor smiled at her.

"Sorry, but your little ape tongue isn't made to make some of those sounds. The closest you'd be able to get is Yunikoanokliiodortshar."

Rose jerked slightly. Yuni! The Doctor blinked at her. "Rose?"

"I-I need to go lay down." She said weakly, heading for the Tardis. She felt the Doctor's eyes on her, then joined by Jack's, and the knot in her stomach became so uncomfortable she didn't know if she'd make it to her bed.

When she got to her room she threw up. Guilt and shame rolled over her, and even though everything pointed to her being right, she couldn't believe it. After all, it wasn't possible, her talking to the Doctor, then. And besides, Yuni never said anything about time-travel. Just he wasn't human. And lots of species had double hearts, humans where the odd ones out.

Rose spit the last of her barf onto the floor. No, it wasn't right. The Doctor was older then her, too, much, much older. Eight hundred eighty-one years older, to be exact.

With that thought Rose crawled into bed and slept a night with nightmares and woke more then once screaming 'no'.

She found him in the library, facing the fire and muttering darkly. She padded up to him, and he spoke before she could even start.

"You always looked familiar." Was the sentence. "Couldn't place you. Thought perhaps I'd seen you in my travels somewhere." He twisted around to face her. "I came back to get you because your face haunted me, did you know? Spent two hundred years just drifting, saving planet after planet, I even took in one companion. She lasted about seven years, then found a mate." He smiled sadly. "She was a good friend..." He trailed off, looking back into the fire. "After she left I decided to go back and get you. Your face would not go away, like some picture pasted in my brain. Each day it got brighter and more clear. I began to dream of you; and you know whats odd? Your exactly the way you were in the dreams."

Rose bit her lower lip. "Whats your name Doctor?" She asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He snapped. A sigh came from the chair. "Sorry." He shifted around. "I-I can't remember." He sounded so lost. "It started with a 'T'." He said brightly, too brightly.

Rose came around the chair and saw pictures strewn about. The Doctor was holding one in his hand, one she couldn't see.

"My father had one picture of my mother. Just one. I saw it when I was nine and then never again. I knew it was my mum 'cause she was smiling. An actual, real smile, with real happiness. Not something a Time Lady would do."

Rose sat down beside the chair. "Why not?"

"Emotions are for lesser beings." The Doctor said bitterly.

"Th-thats..." Rose couldn't finish.

"Yeah." The Doctor glanced at her. "School was hell. No emotions, ha! Everyone clearly hated me. I had to work tripple to get half the grade the others just got handed."

"Doctor-"

"Its true." He insisted. "If the report was a page long, I had to do three pages." He looked into Rose's eyes. "The teachers never called me by my name. I was always the 'Half One' or the 'Monkey'..." He laughed with mirth, something Rose couldn't understand why. "Actually, that's why I'm so sore on you lot saying your monkey's. Your not. Your apes." He had tears in his eyes.

Rose reached up and brushed some bangs out of his eyes. The touch made him jerk away, and start to cry slightly. Rose felt her heart brake.

"Don't cry Doctor! Please don't!" She got up and hugged him, enclosing him in a tight embrace. He mumbled and gently pushed her away.

"Rose..." He took a deep breath. "Where'd you meet Mickey?"

"Mickey?" Rose was taken-aback. Then her eyes grew dark and she looked down. "He was my best friend. And he...he stood up for me...tried to help me...he couldn't in the end...but...he was the one who wouldn't look the other way...he was there for me. He didn't judge or..or...pretend it didn't happen..."

"What?" The Doctor inquired. Rose sank to the ground.

"Nevermind." It was so soft the Doctor asked her to repeat it. "I said 'Nevermind!' " Rose got up and made a break for it, trying not to cry and get sick and possibly pee her pants.

But the Doctor was not known for being slow. He intercepted her easily, catching her and not letting go. Rose began to panic. If he didn't let her go, she was going to spill it, the guilt had been eating her relentlessly ever since last night.

The Doctor slowly let her lose. He cupped her face and made her look at him. "Come on, you." He whispered. "I told you now its the other way."

"You don't want to know!" She broke down entirely. He led her back to the chairs (one had magically materialized) and sat her down in one chair then taking the other. After a while Rose hic-uped.

"How dare you!" She hissed. "I came in here to comfort you!"

He grinned that grin and stated : "I'm the Doctor, miss Tyler."

"Balderdash!" Rose sniffled.

"I am too!" He seemed wounded.

"I didn't-"

"I know." He waved it off. Rose rubbed her eyes. How did this happen?

"Why'd you want to know 'bout Mickey?" Rose looked wearily at him.

"Uh...well..." The Dcotor looked uncomfortable. "If I tell you it'll change everything, Rose. I - call me selfish, but I don't want it to change. Besides, I'm nine hundred years old." He was stalling, trying to wiggle out of it.

"What will change?"

"Us."

Rose's eyes went large. No! Nonono! "I- how much change?" She tried to keep her voice causal but the nervousness swamped in anyway.

"I like this, Rose." He told her firmly, no trace of worry anymore. "I..I like taking care of you and Jack." He realized what he had said and closed his eyes, obviously mentally cursing himself.

"And this will change that?" Rose's knot lessened alittle. "What, I'll hate you? You - you didn't kill Mum did you?" Rose was worried. That was the only thing that came to mind that would make her want to leave the Tardis.

"I hate Jackie but I'd never kill her." The Doctor was horrified. "I don't just murder people!"

"I never said you did!" Rose huffed. "You just...I mean..." She glared at him. "You do too! If it saves a few billion lives, you'd snuff me or Jack!"

"I would not!" The Doctor whispered. "Your my family."

Rose didn't have an answer.

"I am?" Jack's voice came from outside. He peeked in.

"You!" The Doctor gave him an amused smile. "Bin standing there long, have you?"

"Since the 'I hate Jackie but I'd never kill her' part." He didn't look remotely abashed for evesdropping.

"Yes, for your information. Like a brother, not anything else." The Doctor answered. "And get out, we're talking."

The last bit was far too serious for even Jack to not listen to, so the Captian apeared thoughtful and said, "I think I'll go for a swim..." and left.

"Rose..." The Doctor hesitated again. He gently reached over and gave her the picture.

Rose looked at it. Her knot clenched and her hand trembled so bad the picture dropped. She went to catch it and ended up on her knees. Her hair went over her eyes.

It wasn't real. The Doctor had found the picture, is all. It wasn't his mum. It was her, Rose Tyler. She was laying on the white floor of Yuni's space ship, wearing a robin's egg blue sweater, and her hair was its natural black. She was laughing almost, Yuni had just cracked a joke.

Rose turned the picture over and there was the note she had written to Yuni the night he had left. Had he ever read it?

'I'll wait forever for you. Go do what it is on your homeworld that you need; you'll always have a place on Earth. Love, Vuna.'

Vuna was the one word she knew of Yuni's language. It litterly meant 'your soul's other half' or 'my souls other half'. It depended on if you where calling yourself Vuna or you lover.

"Rose?" The voice that said her name was not the voice of the Doctor, even though Rose knew it couldn't be anyone else. It was too young, too childlike and too frightened.

"Can't be." Rose manged out. "It just can't be." She was shaking her head. "I was there! I mean, I had to be there, it couldn't...and Mickey was there and Mum and this isn't right!" She was talking to herself, she was confused, she was trying to make sense of it.

She felt the Dcotor slide down beside her. "Rose?" He took a deep breath, "Rose?" It was more normal, controlled. "I'm sorry, your only nineteen, this is too much -"

"Dead!" She blurted and burst into tears.

"Dead?" It was so comicly alright but confused sounding Rose started to laugh and rock herself.

The Doctor's hand touched her hair, stroking it calmly. He murmured something and it took Rose a second to register it as one of those swears he likes to bellow when he does something dumb with the Tardis.

Rose took one last gulp of air then went still. She felt the Doctor's mind graze hers, and then begin to search within her memories. She didn't know what he was doing until he scored on what he wanted; by then it was too late and even though she screamed with all her being for him to get out, she was forced to relive what had haunted her for two years.

"Do you have to go?" Rose, a seventeen year old Rose, sat on her bed. Her black hair was in a ponytale and she was in blue jeans and a orange tank top. Her boyfriend, an alien that claimed he was five hundred years old even though he looked eighteen, stood at her doorway. Arms crossed, he looked like a normal moody young man.

"Yeah." He confirmed bitterly. "Total lock-down, though they arn't saying why. Every person has to go home and report."

"How long will it be?" Rose bit her lip. Should she tell him? The sickness, the backaches? He claimed he was a doctor, so he'd know what it meant. She knew what it meant, of course, her mother told her all about being pregnant. No. Yuni didn't need that. Besides, it has been only two days. She was just getting the flue.

"Don't know." He shrugged. "It might be a year, or it might be a minute." He sundenly grinned. "I'll make it back in a week, no worry."

"What 'bout the law?" She grinned back, then her tongue flicked up and touched her teeth before she laughed. She knew Yuni could get rid of them easily; he had after all just single-handedly taken down a goverment that was opressing its people on Arnaefove. She was there and even though Yuni insisted she had helped, she knew all she did was accidently chop the head off the Head General. Head General! She started to giggle.

Ah, corny!

"What now Ape?" He asked good-naturely.

"Nothing Froggy!" Rose replied.

"Good! I thought youse was laughin' at moi!" He scolded. Rose's grin grew. Yuni did that; he'd talk improper if it got a little twinkle in Rose's eyes. Jackie thought it was annoying and it irritated Mickey so much he had stoped hanging around the flat.

Rose didn't care. As long as she was with Yuni she felt safe and she felt happy.

The teen moved off the bed and took her boyfriend in a hug. "Can I come?" She asked innoccently. She knew the answer but she had to try.

"No." Yuni shook his head. "Sorry, my Vuna."

"Aww!" Rose pouted. "I wanna see your homeworld!"

"Someday, I promise." Yuni pledged. Rose had heard his answer over and over, and she was begining to think she'd never see his homeworld.

"I gotta go." He whispered.

"Wait!" Rose went digging in her nightstand, pulling out a picture and scribbling something on the back. She handed it to him.

He smiled. "Bye, Vuna." And he walked out of her room without looking back, the feeling of safety going with him.

Rose went back to her bed, sitting down and hugging the little bear Yuni had bought her. She snuggled it sadly. She hated it when Yuni was gone.

It came silently and swiftly. A rack of pain and confusion and pure coldness. Rose wanted to scream but her voice would not work. Somewhere deep inside her a voice that wasn't hers cried out in anguish, calling for an answer from some unknown place. When it didn't get it, it cried and Rose cried with it.

Two days later Rose sat on her bed, gazing in shock at the stick. She was pregnant. With an alien's baby. Her alien's baby. She grinned suddenly and squealed, falling onto her back. In four days Yuni would be back and then they both can celebrate. They talked of it - though Yuni had told her it was near impossible.

"Impossible, HA!" She said in triamph, placing a hand on her tummy. "Hear that? Your wonderfully impossible."

She felt a happy stirring inside her, answering her joyfully.

"What?" Mickey poked his head in. "What was that, Rose? Don't tell me you forgot our date!" He joked.

"I'm pregnant!" Rose blurted happily. Mickey blinked at her then smiled.

"Ha ha." He told her.

"I'm not joking." She waved the stick. Mickey frowned.

"But Rose...your seventeen. And besides, you don't have a boyfriend!"

Rose's smile wavered. "Don't have...you know Brant." 'Brant' was what they told everyone Yuni's name was. Brant Brickfield.

"Brant?" Mickey shook his head. "No, sorry, I don't know anyone named Brant."

"But-" Rose started then looked at her stomach. "You know him. We went to the movies three weeks ago. I went with Brant and you went with Gloria."

"You mean that Justin fellow?"

"No." Rose whispered. Justin Mildred? No way! He picked his nose and when he burped he purposedly looked in someone's face. Rose locked eyes with Mickey. "Brant's a little taller then you, has brown hair and green eyes."

"Nope."

"You don't know him at all?"

"No."

Rose's lower lip trembled. "This isn't funny!"

"I'm not being funny!"

Rose held her head up. "Fine, then. Maybe it was someone else we went to the movies with!" She knew this wasn't the case but she decided to humor Mickey. "And I do have a boyfriend! Surely you remember why you havn't been hanging around the flat for the past month."

"Sure I do." Mickey's confession gave Rose releif. "Jackie and I had a row. She threw the phone at my head!"

Rose stared at him. When did that happen? She would of remembered something like that. Unless they did it while she was out but that was ridiculous, Mickey didn't really like Jackie and wouldn't be alone with her if he could help it.

"Liar." Rose tried to stop the word; however, it had its own agenda. Mickey looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry Rose, I really don't know." His voice was so soft.

"It-its alright. Perhaps you never met him."

"Met who?" Jackie butt in.

"No one." Mickey left. Jackie eyed Rose.

"Met who?"

"Brant." Rose replied.

"Brant who?"

This was where Rose realized something was wrong.

"Your seventeen!" Jackie bellowed. "You are too young!"

"I don't care!" Rose shouted back. She was crying hard.

It was the next day and Rose had finially told Jackie. Jackie had caught her daughter being sick in the toilet, then cornered her into the truth. They where in the living room now, Rose's hand protectively on her belly.

"Please!" Jackie sat down oppasite of Rose. "Just think about it."

"I'm not killing my baby!" Rose snapped.

"Baby? Its just a bunch of cells!"

"Mum!" Rose gasped.

"What? It'll be painless, I'm sure, you will be fine!"

"No, I won't." Rose shook her head. "My son or daughter will be dead!"

"You can have children later." Jackie sighed. "Look, I just don't want you to grow up too fast, is all. A baby is a big repsoncibilty. More then a job or a pet, and yes, a child is more important then both, but...your seventeen, sweatheart."

Rose wouldn't acknowledge what her ears where telling her. Jackie saw the look on her daughters face and sighed. The door bell rang.

It was Mickey. He and Jackie traded places, Jackie leaving the apartment and Mickey claiming her seat.

"If you want the baby I'll help you." Mickey's offer sent Rose into a tumble of relief. She looked up, seeing the hesitation in Mickey's eyes. Her didn't want the baby. Jackie didn't want it either.

But Rose wanted it. It was hers and Yuni's, all theirs and, as far as she was concerned, a perfect little creature. She looked down and rubbed her belly.

Where could it live in this world? But Yuni would be back in a few days. Maybe they could leave and raise their child somewhere else, somewhere much more open. After all, it was going to be a half-breed.

'That sounds so cruel. Half-breed.' Rose reflected. 'Well, its my half-breed.' She smiled faintly then saw Mickey again.

"Give me a few days." She told him.

"If your going to terminate it, you have to do it soon." Mickey was fidgeting.

"A few days." Rose re-stated.

A few hours later she walked in on Mickey and Jackie fighting. Rose stood in the hall, trying to block it out but not being able to move.

"You have no right!" Mickey's voice was shaking. He had never shouted before, not at anyone. He was like a mouse. He'd rather run and hide, specificly if it was behind Rose. Now he was one on one with Jackie the Lioness.

"No right! She's my daughter!"

"And the baby she is carrying is your grandchild!"

"It is not!" Jackie gasped and it sounded like she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"You are being selfish and cruel and STUPID!" Mickey bellowed, no trace of fright this time. Just anger. "Let her live her life!"

"I know how it is to raise a child without a father!" Jackie screamed. "Its hard and miserable! I love Rose with all my heart and I wouldn't trade her for anything, but I want to protect her!"

"Your doing a really banged up job." Mickey commented before leaving. He didn't even notice Rose against the wall as his head was down and ... he was crying.

Yuni didn't come back. Rose was so lost; the one thing she had counted on had not come through. Had he left because he knew she was pregnant and didn't want to live with it? Using some technology, did he make everyone forget about him?

No. Yuni would never do that. He must be taking alittle longer is all, or maybe...

Her eyes grew large. Yuni couldn't be dead, could he?

Her mind flickered to the pain and coldness she had expeiranced in her room. What if that little voice was the child, knowing its father had died and was calling out for him? Hopeing that it wasn't the case?

She closed her eyes. If Yuni was dead...

"Yes." She told Jackie five minutes later. "Yes."

She didn't really remember much. She just knew it was a room with a doctor and her mother on her side and Mickey out in the waiting room. Mickey had tried to talk her out of it; he had the look of relief but he still pushed the offer of helping raise the child.

Rose knew it wasn't possible. Her little alien wouldn't belong here and she couldn't raise him (she had decided it was a he) all alone.

She remembered a sunden little uneasiness that wasn't her own nestle into her. She recalled the slight panic that blew into a whirlwind when the doctor poked something up into her. And she could hear clearly the voice that screamed in fear and confusion, crying for her to stop whatever it was she was doing, wondering why she was doing it.

For nearly two years each night - until a strange man had rescued her - she could hear the little voice, "Mummy, no! Please! Don't!"

Rose had stopped crying awhile ago. At the point where he had made her relive the abortion she had barfed. Now she was growing still.

"Rose?" The Doctor tried to cup her face again, to force her to look at him. She scrambled away and hugged herself, awear that if she tried to make a run for it he would just catch her. She was also so sick she didn't trust herself to move much.

He cornered her. She whimpered and tried to push him away but failed miserably. He murmured something she couldn't understand. She flinched as he brought her into a hug.

The little voice inside her spoke again, but this time it said different words.

'I'm here, Mother. You didn't kill me, I'm right here. I'll take care of you, Mother.'

She didn't deserve to be taken care of by the child she murdered, but at the same time she knew she hadn't killed him because he was holding her, and she felt the universe was too kind.

People, can someone please tell me how to upload the next chapter? I've tried to figure it out, but...HELP! Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Did not make, do not own, am not making money off of Doctor Who or related charactors. They all belong to BBC. 

Rose sat in the kitchen, the tea in front of her forgotten. She hadn't of really set out to make it. Drinking tea was something she did when distressed and she was distressed beyond anything. She remembered that was Jackie's responce to something hard; 'let's go have a tea, come on, it'll perk you up'.

Tea, at the moment, was the only thing that made sense to her. The last few hours...

How could the Doctor be her son? Shouldn't she had felt it somehow? She knew he was a boy and she could hear his thoughts during those few precious days. So why hadn't she known? She felt stupid, she felt frightened, she felt...

She was glad the Doctor left her alone, doing whatever he was doing right now. Guilt pawed at her stomach, hissing things like, 'your the parent, why is he acting like the adult?'

It didn't matter that he had been alive far longer then her, it was simply mother's instinct. But how could she follow that instinct when he was old enough to be her great-great-great and even more great grandfather? Okay, so he looking more like an uncle or father, but -

Father. He had brought her back to be with her dad, and he had watched - twice- as he grandfather died. Rose whimpered.

Lights around her dimmed, the Tardis aware that she was in a dark mood and the lights were begining to irritate her. She sighed.

'What now?' She wondered, closing her eyes and just going limp.

The Doctor came in then. She knew it was him because Jack's walk was a bit slower, a bit more determined. Even with the emotional turmoil the Doctor must be feeling, his walk was still just as energetic, just as joyful.

He slid into the seat beside her. "Rose?"

"I don't understand. How can you be here?" She responded.

"Remember when you and I talked of how I servived the Time War?"

"Yeah." She opened her eyes, turning to her ... friend.

"Same principle." It was said as if it explained everything.

"But you died!" Rose shook her head.  
"No." Careful, his eyes said, speak carefully. "My human half died. It takes a great deal more to kill a Time Lord. In my timeline my father had taken me." A few seconds of internal battle. "If he hadn't of, you would of buried me alive."

She shuddered and started to cry slightly.

"Oi! None of that, you! I'm fine, right here, see?" He clasped her hand. "Flesh."

"But..."

"Rose, please. Try to understand. My human half died, the part of me that was human. I regenerated, Rose."

Regenerated. Ha! He was what, a week old? A little more? "How could you? You wheren't even born yet!"

"Father did most of it." A shrug. Normal everday thing, Rose, nothing to worry 'bout.

Rose noticed her tea was still idly sitting there. She poked it then decided she didn't want it. Foul liquid. "What now?" She asked quietly.

"Do you want to go back to Earth? I understand if this is too strange-"

"No." It was fierce. She had abandoned him once, not ever again. "I'm not leaving!"

"Alright then."

Rose couldn't help but notice he sounded releived. Suddenly she started to laugh, so hard that she let go of his hand and let her head fall to the table. Her tea spilt. The liquid ran coldly down her neck as it trailed off the table.

"Humans!" The Doctor grumbled crossly, though if he meant the giggles or the tea spilling on the floor Rose didn't know.

"No!" Rose hic-uped. She needed to explain, but she was giggling too hard.

"No?"

"If Mum knew...I mean...she's worried your trying to move in on me." Rose sat back up, locking eyes with the Doctor. He realized what she was saying and grinned.

"Yes, Jackie's responce would be highly entertaining - though I'd want 'bout six miles between us." He grew serious. "Really, though, are you alright with this?"

"I-I don't know. I'm not leaving!" She said quickly, like he'd think of it and leave her back in her flat without consideration.

"Rose, your staying in the Tardis." He said firmly before his face softened. "Rose, your my mother. You are also nineteen. Two years ago you were seventeen. You were not ready for that decision, and it wasn't right for your mother to force you, but how can a child who isn't yet an adult say no to their parent? It wasn't your fault, Rose. I don't blame you. Just don't..." He trailed off. "Leave." He whispered.

His words made her burst into fresh tears. "Why are you being like this?" She asked through tears. "If I were you, I'd hate me."

"Ah, but your not me. Besides, I need someone to entertain Jack when I got a headache."

Rose pouted softly. "Thanks."

"No problem." He flashed her a grin. "And better clean up, yeah?" He wondered over to the teapot, pouring a cup. Rose watched him silently, cringeing at the amount of sugar he was putting into his tea. Too bad she couldn't say something, after all, he was an adult.

She sniffed a bit, then a thought occured to her. She was his mother! Mother's do those kind of things, they don't care how old you are! Rose smiled to herself.

"Doctor?" She asked queitly. He went on his buisness. So she asked louder, and in a sing-song voice, "Doc-tor?"

"Uh-oh." He turned to her. "I know that voice."

"Do you have to put so much sugar in your tea?" She asked sweetly.

"I-sugar?-what!" He looked at his cup. "I put just enough in, thanks."

"Six spoons are not 'just enough'. Your going-"

"I've been having my tea this way all me life!" He protested.

"Could you try it with just five spoons?" Rose pleaded.

"But..." He pouted. "I like sweet tea."

"I know you like sweet tea." Rose found herself speaking in that mother voice they use when your doing something you like but isn't exactly good. Like six spoons of sugar in your tea. "But-"

"Your not going to be doing this often, are you?" He asked suddenly, cutting her off. "I mean...Rose!" He was whining now, really whining, "I'm nine hundred!" Rose giggled. "Hey!"

"Sorry." She stood up. "I-"

"Fine." The Doctor gave in. "Just promise me one thing." Rose looked up at him, curious. "Could you..." He stopped, a slight reddness on his cheeks. "I mean...I can't remember...What's my name?" He looked away.

Rose felt her heart fall. Name! She thought wildly. Started with a 't'...a 't'...Thomas? He didn't look like a Thomas...Terry? Tahmores? No, no. Turner? Trever? ... Thor? Great, just what he needed, to be a Time Lord named The God Of Thunder... Trisha? No, that ones a girl's name...Think, Rose, think, your his mother, what name did you want to give your son? Tocho? Where that come from?

'Crap.' She muttered darkly in her mind. And then, so clearly she almost sighed in releif - "Theta."

"Theta?" He echoed, looking back at her.

"Theta." She nodded, fixing it in her mind.

Theta Tyler, son of Rose Tyler and Yunikoanokliiodortshar, and the last Time Lord.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Did not make, do not own, am not making money off of Doctor Who or related charactors. They all belong to BBC. 

Something was up with Rose and the Doctor. Jack couldn't think what it was, but it was something big.

'Maybe they are admitting they love each other.' The idea made him grin. 'Finially. Time to leave a present or two outside which ever bedroom they managed to get to. Hey, maybe they'll have little Time Lords and Ladies. I'll be an uncle!'

He wandered to the kitchen, figuring food would be nice after all that energy being used up. What he found instead, though, made him rethink why his friends loved each other. Hiding in the hall this time made him feel a little guilty, but he didn't leave.

"But you died!" Rose was protesting, it sounded like she had been crying.  
"No." Careful, the Doctor's voice said, careful. "My human half died. It takes a great deal more to kill a Time Lord. In my timeline my father had taken me." A few seconds of silence. "If he hadn't of, you would of buried me alive."

Rose started to cry again, softly.

"Oi! None of that, you! I'm fine, right here, see?" Something moved around. "Flesh."

"But..."

"Rose, please. Try to understand. My human half died, the part of me that was human. I regenerated, Rose."

Jack left silently. Right back to the control room he went, though he didn't know why he kept going back there. He settled in a chair, drumming his fingers on the armrest.

So. The Doctor was Rose's son in the True Timeline. That totally killed any chances of being an uncle...and of him dating Rose. The Doctor would skin him alive and then quarter him and then, just for good measure, dunk him in acid.

'Ouch.' He reflected.

'And then I'd get to you.' A deeply amused and femine voice joined in.

'Good morning Tardis.' Jack hated talking with her; he never knew where to look.

'Morning. I knew all along, you know.'

'And you are telling me this why?' He frowned.

'I need to tell someone, the guilt is unbearible. My Doctor was searching and searching and I knew what he sought was right here.'

'Why didn't you say something?' Jack was angry. All that time wasted on getting the two of them together. Now that he thought about it, something always went wrong. 'Tardis!' He scolded.

'I couldn't let you succeed!' She sounded shocked.

'No, but you could of told me!' He shifted around. The dumb machine had made the chair lopsided on him.

'Oh, so you could try and get into My Doctor's mother's pants? And who, may I ask, are you calling dumb?'

'That would of been the plan.' He replied, ignoring the last sentence.

'And then I'd have to skin you alive and and then quarter you and then, just for good measure, dunk you in acid.' She was joking, or at least, he hoped she was.

'Ha ha.' He decided the chair wasn't so nice anymore and stood up - only to fall onto his butt. The Tardis had made the floor turn sharply downward then back again as soon as Jack was on his bottem. 'I hate you.' He muttered.

'Love you too, honey.' She purred.

"Jack?" Rose wondered. Jack looked over from his spot on the floor.

"The Tardis did it." He defended himself.

'Moi?' She asked inoccently. The Doctor glared intensley at Jack, who stood up. 'I'm innocent.' The Tardis chirped.

"So, where are we going?" Jack changed the subject before he got into a fight with the Tardis.

"To my Mum's." Rose responded. She strolled over to the controlls. Odd they didn't visit her mother often, being that they faced torturous death each day. Maybe he should drop his mother a note...

"Uh...I hate to pry." Jack smiled, cutting off his thought. "But why? We were just there."

"We were just in London, 2202. Rose is from 2005." The Doctor corrected, eyeing the lopsided chair. From his expresion Jack knew the Doctor was thinking 'how did he manage that?'.

"May I suggest something?" Jack asked as the Doctor went to join Rose.

"Yes, Jack?" The Doctor had almost made it to the controls but now stood with his back to them, arms crossed.

"Your should do a test, first."

"What?" Both said, confused.

"A test. So you can tell Jackie you two are defently related." Jack didn't think the pair of them would be so stupid as to just go and tell Jackie. From what they told him she didn't believe things easy.

"You evesdropper." Rose glared.

"I didn't mean to, this round. I was just heading for the kitchen and heard you talking." He tried not to look ashamed but it leaked out anyway. Rose sighed.

"S'alright. We wanted to tell you anyway."

The Doctor took a hold of Rose's hand and led her back to the hall. He stated, "Jack's right."

A few minutes later in the infirmary, the Doctor nodded. "DNA confirms it." He turned to his companions, smiling. True happiness was behind his eyes and Jack briefly wondered if there was a thing such as fate.

OXOXOXOXO

I don't think that's how the Tardis would act, but I re-read it and thought, 'I don't want to change that'. Forgive me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Did not make, do not own, am not making money off of Doctor Who or related charactors. They all belong to BBC. 

Jackie Tyler was restless. She sat in her living room, feet up, tea in hand, eyes glaring. She wanted to do something about her daughter, running off with that strange man. What if she got herself knocked up again? What if he brutally raped and murdered her? What if...what if...

A sigh.

Tea usually made her feel better. Not today. Not with her daughter out among the cosmos and ... what was that thing of the alien's? Time. Something with time.

'I hate men.' She thought. 'No matter the planet, they steal your daughter.' She took a sip of tea then immedintly sputtered because it was cold. How long had she been sitting here? 'Much longer then ten seconds. What mess did that wretched man get my baby into?'

Knock on the door. Ignoring it, Jackie wandered back to her kitchen. More tea. Tea will make it all better.

'Liar.' It came deep from her sub-coouncious. 'You know that's not true.'

"Mum!" Rose's voice! Jackie let her tea cup fall, its crash sounding through out the house as the only sound. From behind the front door : "Mum? Mum!"

"I'm here, sweetheart." Jackie called. She couldn't move though. It was like a bad dream and at the end some light, but your just too stupid or frightened to move.

Squeaking. Rose was opening the door slowly. Should of got that fixed, it wasn't right coming home to a squeaky door...

'Are you mad? What's a door got to do with family?'

"Mum?" Rose peered into the kitchen. With a big grin she came forward, arms out-stretched for a hug, and eyes bright as if...

'Nothing went wrong.' The image of a raped and now dead Rose left Jackie's mind, and the nightmare spell was broken. Her own lips, the last few weeks being carved out of frowns, now matched her daughters.

Somewhere in her mind Jackie told herself, 'See? Tea made it all better.'

"You-"

"I know." Rose looked down, ashamed. "Ten seconds. Well, the Doctor...he meant ten seconds, but ended up ten days."

Jackie nodded, too happy her daughter was back to point out its been at least two weeks. Perhaps more, Jackie didn't look at the calender anymore.

"Tea?" She gestured brightly to the tea-pot.

"Can we sit down?" Rose bit her lip.

"Why? What's wrong? Oh no, what has he done?" Jackie's sweet nature turned into her protective mode. She glanced at the living room. "Is he in there? Do you want me to pop him one, cause I will. My frying pan's right there."

Rose laughed softly. "No, no, Mum. Um. It is about him, but he hasn't done anything...And he's outside with Jack-"

"Jack?" Rose echoed. "Who's Jack?" Her eyes narrowed. "Is he another alien?"

"No, he's human-"

"Oh!" Jackie beamed. Rose fidgeted with her fingers while she sat down. Jackie sighed. "Alright, alright. What is it about him?" She joined her daughter around the table. "Are you in love with him, sweetheart? I'll-" Oh this was hard. She almost bit her tongue, hating herself for saying this but knowing her daughter's happiness was more important then her hate for alien theives. "-I'll understand if you want-"

"Ew!" Rose squealed as she realized what her mother was saying. "No, Mum!"

Releif crashed down on Jackie. "Oh, well, that's - that's good - I mean, whatever you want."

"He...remember when I was seventeen?"

"Rose, I remember when you where a baby." Jackie answered, a little confused and a little amused.

"I mean, that...when I..." From the look on Rose's face she was talking about the abortion.

"Why are you bringing this up?" Jackie gave Rose a look. "We decided it was the past - he did that to you!"

The creature! Oh, she was going to get him! Skin him alive and make him eat his own flesh-

"No, Mum. Brant did...that." Rose shifted uncomfortably. "But...remember how...in the middle...I screamed..."

Jackie closed her eyes. She remembered it too well. It had caused her nightmares every night since, and she regreted forcing her daughter to do so each mili-second of life. The way her baby's eyes were full of fear, pain, not understanding...No one knew how much Jackie hated herself for causing that.

"Yes." Jackie re-opened her eyes. "I recall-"

"Well, he was there." Rose blurted then whinced.

"How?"

"Alright..." Rose explained about time, about how this alien had servived a war of some kind...what? Was Jackie supose to feel sorry for him? It sounded like his race diserved it. Not sharing technoligy. Probably stole the whole thing like they did with people's daughters.

Then Rose blew the bomb. She told Jackie about how in his timeline his father had rescued him from dieing at the hands of a primitive doctor on some backwater planet. How his mother was just seventeen, and how he had been looking for her his whole adult life. How ... no, no ... he was - couldn't be.

Jackie stood up. She realized the broken cup and cold tea still held claim to the floor, and in an atempt to buy time, started cleaning it up.

"Mum?" Rose asked.

Jackie finished. She turned to her child, crossing her arms. She knew what Rose said was impossible. That left one very disturbing option that Rose would never accept.

"Darling...Rose, sweetheart..." Jackie took a deep breath. "I don't know what he told you -"

"Its true!" Rose insisted. Tears started to show.

"But love, he's at least forty-" Jackie held up four fingers.

"Nine hundred." Rose corrected.

"He is, is he?" Jackie put her hands on her hips. "Rubbish! No one can live that long!"

"I am his mother."

Jackie frowned. She went over to Rose, sitting back down and taking her daughter's hand. "Love, its not possible."

"I heard him, Mum. That's why I screamed. He was screaming. He couldn't understand why I was killing him if I loved him and he was crying and in pain -" Rose started to cry.

Jackie's heart twisted with guilt. Obviously Rose had made that up, somehow it helped her deal with it, though Jackie couldn't see how. It would of made it worse, thinking you heard your kid die. But it wasn't possible.

"I believe you think you heard it." Jackie said carefully. This made Rose cry harder. Jackie was so confused. How to handle this? Hug her?

"What did you do to her!" The alien...the Doctor's voice bellowed. He pushed Jackie aside and took Rose into a hug. "Shh." He murmured. "S'okay."

Jackie sat there, mouth open, eyes wide. He had shoved her.

'He did it so he could get to Rose.' The thought poked her mind. 'And...' Jackie looked at him, really looked at him, seeing her own father in his looks. Her stomach tightened. And the way he held Rose, it was like ... he loved her. And...and...'Damn.' She closed her eyes. 'My grandson is an...alien. Half-alien. That's older then how long our family has been in London.'

She giggled. The giggle turned into a full blown laugh. She was awear the Doctor (Did her daughter really name him that in the other timeline?) and Rose were looking at her. She knew she seemed insane.

Rose smiled through her tears. She whispered, "It's alright. I think Mum just accepted it." She sniffled.

"That's nice. She go into madwomen status often?" The Doctor's remark made Jackie laugh harder.

"Oh! Oh, this is wrong!" She hic-uped. "I-you-we-" Snort, snort, snort.

Rose started to giggle. The Doctor looked back and forth from his two female relitives, apprehension and amusment clearly on his face.

Jackie calmed down. She whiped tears off her face. "Well...anyone want tea? Hot tea, I mean. Not this crap." She got off her duff and started to make a fresh pot of tea.

"Just like that?" The Doctor wondered.

"Yes, just like that. And you!" She rounded on the Doctor, and Rose started to chuckle. She knew what her mother was going do. The Doctor didn't though, looking like he might make a brake for it.

"Yeap?" He answered.

"I expect BOTH of you to come back reglarly, and I expect BOTH of you home for Christmas, and birthdays. Understood Mr. Can't Drive The Time Machine?"

"Tardis!" The Doctor objected to Rose's pleasure.

"What you call me?" Jackie asked, horrified.

"No, no, Mum. The Tardis is our Time Machine." Rose broke in. "Time And Relitive Dimention In Space. Tardis."

"You remember that all on your own?" The Doctor gave Rose a surprised look which earned him a pinch on the arm. "Ow!" He pouted.

"Oh, okay." Jackie nodded, though she didn't understand it. As long as her - oh, this was hard, he looked so much older then Rose - grandson wasn't calling her anything mouthy.

"Wait." The Doctor swallowed. "I don't think I'm gonna be comin' round for-"

"You'll be coming to Christmas and birthdays or I'll lock you in Rose's old room!" Jackie threatened.

"Alright, alright." He sounded like he was trying to be huffy but he still looked happy about the araingment.

One hour later Jackie was saying goodbye to her family, this time not worrying as much. She didn't want them to go, of course, the universe was big and who knew what creatures they'd find? This time she wasn't worried they would never show up nor did she care how long it was between visits, so long as they came around for Holidays.

" 'Bye, sweetheart." She kissed Rose on the cheek. "And next time bring that Jack up, I'd like to meet him." She saw Rose roll her eyes but decided not to press it. She turned to the Doctor, who was looking rather lost.

He jerked in surprise when she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Bye, you. And keep that mother of yours safe, you might be ancient, but she's still a kid. Don't let her go wandering."

"Mum!" Rose gasped.

"What?" Jackie asked, bewildered. The Doctor laughed.

"No worries, Jackie." He smiled. "C'mon Rose, before Jack finds himself someone."

Jackie Tyler was restless. She sat in her living room, feet up, tea in hand, eyes bright. She wanted to do something about her family, running off on their adventures. What if they get stranded somewhere? Should she have gone with them? What if...what if...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Did not make, do not own, am not making money off of Doctor Who or related charactors. They all belong to BBC. 

London was cold today; snow fell mercilessly, wind ghosted through the city, and next to no one was outside in the winter sun. Despite the weather conditions, cheerful lights and decorations lit up the streets. Even grouchy old Mr Baker had a cute Father Christmas on his belcony.

Inside one flat a very unusual family were gathered. From the kitchen a very loud, very rude, word bellowed out in the form of Jack's voice, followed by Jackie's vocals : "Bloody hell!"

"Please don't kill the turkey, I love turkey!" Mickey pleaded from the bathroom.

Rose sat on the couch, feet tucked under her bum. A romance noval was held in her hands, a certon part highlighted and re-read numerous times. Everyone thought it was one of 'those' parts, but Rose would burst out laughing each time she re-read it.

The Doctor was standing at the kitchen's freshhold, watching his grandmother and step-father, Jack, battle with Christmas dinner. He could just step in and save them all from the Burnt Feast, but this was entertaining.

"Need help?" Rose wondered, glancing up.

"NO!" Jackie rumbled. The Doctor snickered, earning himself glares from both occupents of the kitchen. He just gave them a little wave and a big grin.

Mickey peeked out of the bathroom, dark eyes guilty. "Er...Rose?"

"What?"

"Um...I can't unplug the toilet." He looked down, ashamed.

"Good grief!" Rose pushed herself up, teetered for a moment (she was four months pregnant) then trotted to the bathroom. Mickey's face went into horror-stuck.

"Rose! You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Why not? Doctor!" Mickey whined, shifting his gaze to the Doctor.

"What, Rickey?" The Time Lord glanced back, irritated. Jack's manic laughter was overlapped by Jackie yelling,

"You can't do that to the potatoes!" Everyone ignored them, hoping they didn't bring the building down with them.

"She's gonna unplug the toilet in her condition!" Mickey's wailings caused the Dcotor to give Rose a stern look.

Putting her hands on her hips, Rose looked very much like a younger Jackie. She spat, "I'm pregnant, not de-formed!"

Her son sighed, leaving his comedy show behind him. Jackie was just in the process of rudely explaining to Jack that dressing the turkey did not involve clothes.

Rose tilted her head up, giving a stubborn look to the men. She caved when the Doctor said gently, "Rose, love, you know your suppose to be resting. After that inccident on -"

"I know!" Rose pouted. "Fine, I'll go watch the telly." She huffed, making a bee-line for the couch.

Mickey left the Doctor alone in the bathroom, opting for watching the kitchen and giving helpful hints just as, "You know, I don't think hot chocolate is poured over the turkey, Jack."

'So this is what Christmas is about in 2006.' The Doctor mused, trying to unplug the toilet and wishing he was back on the Tardis. 'I love them, but... I wish I was out, stickin' up for the weak.'

Squish-squash-gurgle-flush!

'And I hate unpluging the toilet, getting everyone's mess on me.' He turned slightly green, realizing who had last used the place. 'Ah, Rickey's poop. Fantastic.' He muttered bitterly to himself. Then he brightened, skipping out of the washroom, singing, "Tis done!"

Rose was nestled in Jack's embrace, Mickey was shaking a present, and Jackie was just finishing sitting down in huff.

"I think we are ordering out." Jackie glared at Jack then the Doctor. "You know what that no-good son-in-law did?"

"Nope." Sensing his grandmother was going to go into a temper tantrum, the Doctor rushed on in a cheerful voice, "The Tardis is more then equipped for making dinner."

"He's a good cheif, too." Rose said, grinning.

"Course. I've only had 'bout eight hundred years of expeirance!"

Jackie sighed. "Alright, alright. I guess we don't need Christmas in the flat..."

"Sure we can!" The Doctor snapped his fingers, eyes shining. "Just give me a second!"

Before anyone could stop him, he bounded out the door.

"What's he doin'?" Mickey wondered, placing the present back in his pile.

"Dun-oh!" Rose motioned for Mickey to sit on the couch. "Hurry up! I think he'd going to bring the Tardis in here!"

Mickey scrambled over to the couch, out of the only spot the Tardis could possibly land - beside the Christmas tree.

"He's going to what?" Jackie asked, alarmed. "He's going to fly his ship in here? Is that possible? I mean, in a build-"

Wind kicked up. A few magazines fluttered their pages, and then a blue police box slowly bled into existance.

"I guess that's a yes, then." Jackie mused.

The Doctor poked his head out the door, saying, "Anyone care to help me bring dinner to the table?" He quickly clarified himself as Rose tried to sit up, "I mean, if you arn't pregnant."

Rose grumbled but settled back.

When Christmas dinner was finially set up, and everyone were in their respective places, the Doctor watched them all quietly. They didn't seem to notice he wasn't filling up his plate. This was okay with him; watching them talk, joke and eat, made him realize something.

Saving the universe was pointless if you had no one to share it with - and he actually did like domestic, he just didn't like domestic if it wasn't his family.

XXXXXXXX

Okay everyone, I keep forgetting to give credit where credit is due - thank you to AnAncientSpirit for all her help! Without you, I don't think anyone would be able to understand my ramblings - I'm not the best speller.


End file.
